Hermione, Ginny, and Hagrid in the morning
by oopseydaisy
Summary: Hermione finds herself desperate to correct a mistake on her homework for Hagrid, and rushes to his cabin early the morning. She then has the idea of seducing Hagrid. They are found by Ginny Weasley, who is curious and wants to join in. (1816 words)


Hermione woke early in the morning with a start. She was slightly panicking. She had suddenly remembered that she forgot a portion of her Care of Magical Creatures project. She had to go visit Hagrid right away. Nobody else was awake this time of morning, other than Ginny Weasley, who as the new Quidditch captain (it was Ginny's seventh year, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s after Voldemort's defeat last year) was planning the Gryffindor team's morning practice in a few hours.

Hermione ran across the grounds and pounded on Hagrid's door. She heard Fang barking, and then Hagrid's voice mumbling something about the time. It was, now that Hermione thought about it, rather inappropriate that she had run down to his hut at the break of dawn. When Hagrid opened the door, he was wearing only his boxers. He stared at Hermione blearily. Then he said, "Come in, Hermione..." a little awkwardly. He grabbed a robe and hastily put it on. Hermione shut the door and took off her cloak. In her rush to get to Hagrid, she had also not changed out of her sleep clothes, which was a short flimsy night gown. Hermione was more focused on talking about her mistake on her project than she was on the fact that she and Hagrid were both hardly wearing anything.

"Hagrid, I think I forgot some important data on my Care of Magical Creatures assignment."

But Hagrid was staring at Hermione's breasts. Her cleavage was hanging out, and her nipples were hard and obvious. She suddenly became aware of her exposure, and thought of an idea.

"Hagrid...I mean, Professor...is there any way I can possibly make up this mistake? Maybe some extra credit..." She came closer to Hagrid and untied his robe, exposing his hairy chest and the slowly growing hard-on pushing against his large boxers. Suddenly, his hands were moving up her thighs, up onto her hips, then sliding back down to inner thighs. He then gently stroked Hermione's pussy through her lace panties, sighing "Yes Hermione..." She too moaned as Hagrid touched her so intimately. He removed her panties and found her clitoris immediately, gently rubbing it at first. "Oh my god, Hagrid, that feels so good..." She moaned. He then slowly pushed one of his massive fingers inside her pussy. His finger was almost as big as an average man's penis, yet much more dextrous. He fingered her expertly, finding her G-spot and making her gasp and moan with pleasure. Then he asked, "Can I go down on you Hermione". "Yes Hagrid, yes please." It was then that Hermione noticed how huge Hagrid's tongue was. It was about as long and thick as a large dick. He bent down to get between her spread legs, teasing her clitoris at first, then penetrating her with his tongue. Hermione had never felt something so incredible in her life. His tongue was big enough to reach every part of her that she had never realized felt good to stimulate. He was swirling his tongue inside of her, fucking her better than she had ever been fucked before. No other form of sex, be it oral or penis-in-vagina, had ever blown her mind the way this pussy eating was. As his tongue fucked her, he moaned, making her whole pussy vibrate. She began to feel her self coming closer to orgasm, and suddenly her body was convulsing, she could not control the sounds that came out of her mouth, waves of pleasure were rocking her body and all she could notice was her contracting pussy and how amazing it felt to get fucked by Hagrid's tongue. She was screaming Hagrid's name. Finally, after the longest and most intense orgasm she had ever had, her breathing returned to normal.

She laid there on the table for a moment recovering, when suddenly the door flew open. Ginny Weasley was standing there. "I was passing the hut to check that all the quidditch equipment is ready before practice in an hour. I heard Hermione orgasming, and I watched the end of it through your window Hagrid. I was wondering...well, I was wondering if I could join in."

Both Hagrid and Hermione were delighted at this idea. "Ginny, you have to experience Hagrid eating you out, it will blow your mind."

But Hagrid had other ideas. "I'll eat Ginny out after you two have given me what I want. First of all, Ginny, strip and bend over." She obeyed. He then fingered her pussy, which was dripping wet, but only for a few seconds. Then he pulled his huge finger out, and slowly pushed it into Ginny's asshole. She yelped in surprise and a bit of pain, but did not stop him. He shoved his finger in and out a few times, then pulled it out and said, "Hermione, open your mouth." She complied, and as Hagrid shoved his finger into her mouth, she tasted Ginny's asshole. After she got enough saliva on his finger, he shoved it into Hermione's asshole. She too moaned in pain and excitment, anticipating the moment when she would get to watch Ginny tasting her ass. She did not have to wait long, as seconds later Hagrid was again shoving his finger in Ginny's mouth. Ginny was grimacing slightly as she tasted the flavor of both her and Hermione's assholes. Then Hagrid said, "I want you both to get on your knees."

The young girls complied, and pulled his boxers down as they got comfortable (or as comfortable as they could be kneeling on the wooden floor of the cabin). Hagrid said "I know my cock is too large for either of you to handle by yourself, but I think the two of you can work together to give me an awesome blowjob." Hermione got right to work. She began licking the tip of Hagrid's massive dick, which probably had at least a 3 inch diameter and was about 13 inches long. Ginny worked her tongue up and down his shaft. The two girls let their lips and tongues collide at times as the both licked as much of Hagrid's huge hard dick as they could. At one point, their mouths met and they both performed the "harmonica" move on Hagrid at the same time. Hagrid moaned in pleasure at this, and then laid his huge hands on the back of their head, pushing their mouths together around his cock. He thrusted through their mouths a few times, as this was as close as he could safely get to face fucking a young human witch. After several minutes of this, Ginny dropped a few inches and began eagerly licking and sucking Hagrid's huge hairy balls. Hermione got a determined look on her face, the same look when she desperately wants an A on an academic exam. She grabbed Hagrid's cock, and opened her mouth as wide as possible, wrapping her lips around Hagrid's huge tip. "Be careful Hermione" warned Hagrid. He did not want to hurt her with his massive dick. Hermione looked into his eyes, and Hagrid could see her desire to make him feel good. She slowly moved her head down, forcing as much of Hagrid's tip into her mouth as she could. With her jaw straining, she could barely fit his entire tip into her mouth. The tip alone was almost as large as a grapefruit. Hagrid felt the very tip of his dick hit the back of Hermione's throat. Her eyes teared up as she gagged, but she did not pull back. She looked into his eyes, and Hagrid was suddenly overwhelmed by her dedication to pleasing him. He had never thought he would get to see a human suck his half-giant cock. With Ginny still sucking his balls, he began to jack off the shaft of his cock, never breaking eye contact with Hermione. He went faster and faster, until suddenly, he tightened up, and an huge explosive wave of cum burst into Hermione's mouth. She immediately gagged on the huge amount, noticing that giant cum was much saltier than human cum, and there was so much that it spurted out of her mouth dribbling down her chin onto her breasts and onto Ginny's face. She pulled back, gasping for breath, and another huge burst of cum shot out of Hagrid's cock and onto her face. It was massive, and ended up covering her nose, parts of her forehead, one cheek, and dripping over her eyelashes and lips. Ginny eagerly sat up straighter for the next wave of cum, which hit her square in the eye, causing her to flinch. There was just as much cum this time as the first few bursts from Hagrid, and her face was instantly covered with thick dripping giant cum. One last spurt of jizz blasted from Hagrid's cock, getting in both the witches' hair and on their faces. Hagrid squeezed the last few drops of cum from his dick, shaking them over the girl's faces so that a few extra drops landed in their hair and on their shoulders.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Each of them was covered with more cum than they ever could have imagined. After all, Hagrid was a half giant. His huge load was dripping down both of their faces. Hagrid then said "I want you two to clean each other up." Hermione, who had very much enjoyed the taste of Hagrid's cum, dived for Ginny, licking her neck and swallowing the cum she gathered. Ginny moaned, and the two girls began grabbing at each other, licking each other's neck's, faces, lips, and breasts. There was even some cum trailing down Hermione's stomach to her pussy that Ginny took care to lick up. They at times would make out with each other while Hagrid's cum was in their mouths. Hagrid had never seen something so hot in his life. When the two witches were mostly clean (except some small drops in their hair), and were simply making out with each other and touching their breasts, Hagrid told them to stop. They looked at him as he said "I'm exhausted. You'll have to come back another time for me to eat you out Ginny. You girls were amazing." Ginny and Hermione got up, got dressed, and went to the mirror to fix themselves. Ginny put her hair in a pony tail, hiding the cum that was there, and headed out the door to quidditch practice. Hermione put a hat over her dirty hair, and headed up to the castle.

After they left, Hagrid took down his secret video camera he had installed in the corner of his hut, and relived the incredible sexual experience he had had with the two hot 17-year old witches. The video would become one of his favorites, and he would watch it many times for years to come.


End file.
